


Welcome Back

by starshine24mc



Series: Pictures Of Lily [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 221B for the "Pictures of Lily" collection. Sherlock's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

John knew someone had been in the flat as soon as he smelled the tobacco smoke. The only smoker he knew was Lestrade, and since his resignation they hadn’t really seen much of each other.   
  
It had been a long time since Afghanistan, but John wasn’t surprised to find himself on military alert as he pulled his gun out of the desk drawer where it sat nestled next to a camera phone and a Sudoku cube.  
  
A sly sound from behind him and he froze. He waited, and in the silence he flicked the safety off of the gun.   
  
When he spun around, arm extended, completely still, there was no one there.  
  
A rustling sigh, and his attention was drawn to the open door of Sherlock’s bedroom.  
  
 _The open door._  
  
The door he had not opened in three years.  
  
Legs that felt out of his control marched him to the door and he pushed it open with the gun still in his hand.  
  
A sliver of moon through dusty curtains picked out the long lean body sprawled face down on the bed, and the sound of Sherlock Holmes snoring into his pillow was repeated a third time.  
  
Less stiff now, John moved forward and gazed down at his friend, his _everything_.  
  
When he spoke, his voice was full of love: “Bastard.”


End file.
